


Patience

by gingerbreadlove



Series: Before Ever After [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove
Summary: Another short one...we'll just say this is about five weeks out from the 19 Years Later fic, and you can assume what that means. I have so many more of these just because I need to see pregnant Jemma.





	Patience

“Can’t we look yet?” Fitz asks impatiently to Jemma as they stand in the bathroom.

Jemma rolls her eyes, glancing at the timer. “70 seconds...and you know the chemical reaction takes the full five minutes to complete. If you look too soon, it could be inaccurate.” She explains quickly, though she is equally eager to see the results.

Fitz drums his finger along the drawer of the sink, and glances at Jemma with a flash of a grin. His eyes sparkle, and she chuckles, grabbing his hand and inhaling a deep breath. He follows her lead, and his heart rate goes down a few notches.

At the first beep of the timer, Fitz’s hand snatches up the line of sticks from atop the counter. Jemma scoffs, planting her hands on her hips.

“Well, Mister Impatient…?” She asks trying to grab the sticks.

“ _ Doctor _ Impatient, mind you.” Fitz responds thoughtlessly, his focus on the tests. His eyes glance at the results, holding the handful out of reach and avoiding her grasp with a smug grin.

He doesn't have to answer her question, because his eyes tell it all as they catch the two pink lines. He looks up at Jemma, eyes glistening with excitement, and his face is pulled into a wide grin. 

Their third child. He throws his arms around her, her body pulled tightly against his. Their lips meet in a long, bubbling kiss. They slide apart as their lungs begin to ache. 

“Congratulations.” He whispers into her hair, holding her tightly. 

She smiles broadly, and looks up at him, chin resting on his chest. 

“Congratulations to you too.” She whispers back, meeting his lips again with a sigh. 

“Love you.” He mumbles against her lips.

She chuckles, and doesn't let her lips leave his. “Mhm.”


End file.
